Shadowed Abyss
by Jadiona
Summary: Laurent bit her and left, but there was no one to help Bella after the change; not even Jacob. Over twenty years have passed and she is nothing more then a monster. Her struggles to find self control and her humanity. Rated M for violence and lemons.
1. Pursuer

Shadowed Abyss

**A.N.: **Hey everyone I really wasn't planning on starting this one until after Five Years Later was finished, but I couldn't help myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 1 – Pursuer

Bella POV

I was somewhere in southern California, enjoying my hunt. It had been twenty-some odd years since I was changed. I didn't remember much of my human life. The only thing I remembered with clarity was the burning that had occurred during the transformation. I couldn't remember what my parents looked like or what they're names were. I couldn't remember what most of my friends had been like, though I did remember one name Jacob. I believed he was the one I had been closest to before I was changed. The only thing I really could remember was the name of the hunter that changed me. It was a man named Laurent, and I have no idea why he didn't kill me. I had just been left out in that forest, after three days of an agonizing change I finally was able to move. I ran away from Forks, my only thought at the time was to protect the ones I loved. At the time I had cared, now I couldn't care less. I remembered one other thing from my human life, there had been–for a while–a group of vampires that lived in Forks. They were different then me though, they hunted animals and not humans. I remembered I had once wanted to be one, I now couldn't even imagine it with the hunt thick in my mind, animals smelled bland and frankly I'd never hunt one. I preferred the luscious smell and flavor of the humans, I was a savage and I hunted as I pleased. I didn't remember their names or why I had ever wanted to be like them. My subconscious very much blocked me from those memories as if they were too painful to remember. I was hardly able to recollect my own name now, it was Bella, but I couldn't care. I called myself something else, I called myself The Pursuer. It was my name now, not some feminine frilly ladies name that I couldn't begin to fathom why I had ever been called it.

I was thirsty and searching for someone to drink.

Alice POV

It had been twenty-six years since we had left Bella. After the first five years–which somehow Edward had managed not to return to her in–Esme had convinced Edward to return to us. He almost always stayed in his room and sulked, but even if we did return now she most certainly had either moved on or died. I had followed Edward's wishes and had not watched over her future; whenever there had been a vision of her I stopped it in my tracks. I from time-to-time wondered how she was but I resisted the urge to see how she was.

We leaving Bella had had disastrous effects. Emmett never joked, Rosalie never worked on cars, Carlisle never read books, Esme never designed houses, Edward never talked, Jasper was always depressed, and I had withdrawn from everyone even Jasper. I felt Jasper come into our bedroom and I couldn't remember the last time we had made love, though I knew it had been years. Jasper sat down on the bed.

"Come here Alice." Jasper said.

I moved over to the bed and sat down but didn't speak.

Jasper spoke again, "Alice, we need to stop this madness. I don't care what Edward says, I want you to look into Bella's future. This has to end, I can't take it anymore."

I looked at him with sad eyes, "It won't help Jazz, It's too late. Twenty years ago maybe we could have done something but too much time has elapsed."

"I don't care Alice, look anyways." He said.

I shut my eyes and put my fingers against my temples. I looked to Forks and ended up in their cemetery. _There was an older male of about sixty kneeling over a gravestone. I vaguely recognized him as Charlie. In front the stone said;_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**September 13**__**th**__**, 1987 – March 11**__**th**__**, 2006**_

_**To a beloved**_

_**friend, and daughter.**_

_Charlie was hunched over crying with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _I pulled myself out of the vision and began to shake. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Bella couldn't have died. I tried again and this time I was pulled into another vision. _A female with long brown hair and bright red eyes was stocking a human. She moved toward the human with speed and aggressiveness. The human who was a young girl of probably fourteen spun around, "who are you?" The girl stammered. _

_The woman hissed, "The Pursuer". Then she lunged and shoved the girl to the ground at which point she tore open the neck and began drinking. _I once again forced myself out of a vision. I was shaking uncontrollably and I realized I was dry sobbing. All my family, even Edward was in the room. I could tell from his face that he hadn't been listening into my vision though.

I couldn't get a hold of my shaking. Jasper pulled me tight, "What did you see?" He asked.

"Bella", I choked out.

Edward growled, "What about Bella? You were supposed to not look into her future."

Jasper growled back, "I asked her to. I couldn't take it any more; this depression is driving me wild." Jasper looked back at me, "What about her?"

"I looked into Forks' future. I ended up at the cemetery where I read Bella's gravestone", I shook my head, as everyone gasped. "I couldn't believe what I saw, so I tried again this time looking for Bella directly." I let out another sob and started shaking even harder. "I found her or what's left of her anyways."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"Look for yourself", I said and I let the vision I just had run through my mind again.

"It can't be", Edward exclaimed, "Even if she was… She would never… I mean she wouldn't… That can't be right…" He continued only halfway coherent.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, she's a vampire." I took in a deep breath, "But not like us, she's a monster."

**A.N.: **That concludes the first chapter of my new story. What do you think so far? Please Review.


	2. Bella

**A.N.: **Thank you for the reviews, the faves, and the alerts. I probably won't update again until after I finish Five Years Later, but I figured I'd give you the second chapter now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 2 – Bella

Edward POV

"Where is she?" I exclaimed. I was fully aware for the first time in twenty-six years. I suddenly had a purpose in life. My life, my love, my Bella was a vampire. She needed me.

Alice looked at me, "I don't know Edward."

"Well then see if you can find out." I said to her.

Her face saddened, "I don't think I can, she doesn't care enough about her surroundings for me to make out where she's at." She said aloud while her mind said something different, _I don't think she wants to be like us Edward. I think she made her choice._

I let out a growl. "She mustn't remember who she is. Who we are. It's the only logical explanation. Bella would never hurt a fly, let alone hunt like that." I said with conviction.

Alice's face turned downcast, "Edward I think you might be wrong. The Bella we knew doesn't exist. That thing I saw is most definitely not Bella. She doesn't exist anymore, that thing call's itself The Pursuer." In her mind she thought something else, _you waited too long. You lost her. Our sweet innocent Bella is dead._

"You know Alice for claiming to care so much about her; you sure do throw her away pretty fast." I said, "If she won't change for me, I will for her."

"And what if she doesn't want you anymore? Or worse yet she actually attacks you." Alice said.

"She'd never attack me." I said with conviction.

"You really believe that Edward. Her eyes were as bright as a newborn. Do you realize how many people she must be killing Edward?" Alice said.

Yeah, I had seen her vision, but I couldn't just let her stay like that. I had to do something. "She'll remember who I am?"

Alice looked at me with an angry glint, "Oh, right the man who broke her heart just waltzes back into her life and she gladly accepts. Besides I don't believe she will remember you, she doesn't even seem to know her own name." Alice said, _Give it time Edward. I want her back to, but you can't just go to her alone and hope she'll just let you live. We don't know how strong she is. We need time to prepare before we go find her, and I really can't tell where she's at._

I began pacing, "Alice, I don't want to wait. I need her back in my life." I exclaimed.

Carlisle was able to guess pretty spot-on what Alice had said in her head, _Edward, son, listen to me. We need to prepare before we go and find her. Obviously, I can't go as I need to stay and work. But you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie could go. You can't go off after her alone. Alice is right, Bella might attack. _

Emmett didn't know exactly what had passed, but he was close enough, _woo, road trip._

Rosalie was a bit more–what's the right word–bitchy. _Bet I'm going to have to run halfway across the fucking country for his little pet, and I don't even like her._

I had half of a mind to growl at her self righteous comment, but than I realized I could make her life hell on our trip.

Esme was compassionate as always, _poor Edward, he did everything he could to save her from this life. And to now find out that it was all to no avail, he must save her. The Bella we know would never do this, she must be so lost._

And finally Jasper. Obviously he was trying to keep me out of his head. Jasper, well, Jasper was singing love songs in his head. I couldn't find anyway around them.

Jasper POV

I didn't want Edward to know that Alice was lying until I could speak with her privately. Alice loved Bella almost as much as Edward did so I could only think of one reason that she was keeping where Bella was at a secret. She was trying to protect someone. Of course, that someone had to be me, which meant Bella was probably in the south. I was singing every love song I could think of at the top of my mental lungs so that I could keep Edward out.

I envisioned myself asking Alice if it was in the south. Out of the corner of my eye Alice nodded. I envision myself telling her it would be alright, and I spoke to Edward. "She's in the south."

Emmett looked at me confusion registering in his emotions. "Where in the south?" Edward asked.

"I can't be one hundred percent certain of course but I believe she's somewhere in Chula Vista." Alice answered.

This time it was a truthful answer. I let myself stop singing songs. I'd finally be able to correct the mistake I had made. All of this was my fault, if I had just shown better control on her birthday none of this would have occurred. I knew that I should have been able to control myself and I failed miserably.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. This one is all on me." Edward said.

Alice stepped in before I could even begin to argue. "No you two are not going to even begin with that argument. Now if you want the truth it was my fault, I should have seen more of the visions I had of her to their conclusion, instead I ignored them."

I was about to argue with that and so was Edward. It most definitely wasn't my mate's fault. Carlisle spoke, "I believe the more appropriate way to think about it is that all of us are at fault, and none of us are at fault. Now, there is to be no more arguing on that point."

I loved my father to death of course, but sometimes his cryptic statements drive me insane. We all were, but we all weren't, what the heck was that suppose to mean? I shook my head.

"When are we leaving?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle cocked his head. "Well you guys are currently on spring brake, so I assume the sooner you pack the faster you can go. You'll have to take my Mercedes, even though it would be faster to run. Then you'll have to wait till night to find her."

"I'll pack for you, Alice; you just keep an eye out for Bella." I told her.

Edward nodded and left the room, for the first time in twenty-six years he had a different emotion then sadness, he had hope.

**A.N.: **So, how did I do? I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review.


	3. Maria

**A.N.: **Thank you for the reviews, the faves, and the alerts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 3 – Maria

Bella POV

I continued west after my hunt. I wasn't certain of where exactly I was headed. I had this slight idea though, to head into Mexico. Humans died frequently there, and no one would really notice if a few of them disappeared. Not that I cared if someone notice that a human went missing. The human police couldn't hurt me so I really couldn't care less. I headed west and then south for several hours. I ended up in Chihuahua, Mexico.

I wasn't really expecting to find any other vampires. It wasn't the first time that I had smelled one of my own, but it was odd. The last time I had a met a vampire, she had ended up dead. It was a red headed female named Victoria, who claimed she was seeking vengeance on me. For what exactly I wasn't sure, I didn't bother to listen and find out.

There were several of them in this town. By several I mean easily a dozen vampires. Someone with very quiet footsteps came up from behind me. I flipped around. It was a small female of obvious Mexican decent. Her hair was black and put into pigtails. Her eyes were the normal burgundy that most of my kind had. She looked at me, I stayed in my crouch.

"Well who are you? Your obviously not one of mine, so were you sent by one of my enemies." She exclaimed.

I stood slightly, "I wasn't sent here by anyone. I'm just passing through."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"As a vampire?" I asked. She nodded, "I've been a vampire for a little over twenty-six years."

She cocked her head, obviously surprised by my answer. "How often do you hunt?"

"I don't know really, whenever I feel thirsty I suppose." I answered.

She smiled, "I like your style. What would you say to joining my coven? We hold this city, and you'd be able to hunt as often as you pleased. I'm Maria by the way, and you are?"

"I'm called The Pursuer, and as for your offer. Not now maybe if I end up in this town again, and the offer is still available I'll join."

"That is unfortunate to hear. I suggest that if you have intentions of heading farther south you do so by vehicle. There are many of our kind down this way and they are quite territorial."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll be heading north anyhow." I said. I should have realized that other vampires would have the same idea.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on your travels."

I headed north shortly thereafter and ended up in Houston, Texas.

Alice POV

I pulled myself out of the vision. I hated those kinds of visions where it was happening at pretty much the same time. "She met Maria, and now she's heading into Houston."

Jasper was the one driving, and Edward had been watching my visions with me. At least it had been a while since she hunted in case she does decide to attack. I tried to see what would happen when we met, but there was too much unaccounted for.

We headed into Houston and waited for nightfall. When it finally arrived we headed out to find her. We caught the scent of a vampire with a floral smell–freesia–it was obviously Bella. We ran toward the smell. We caught sight of her just before she whirled on us.

**A.N.: **I know it's a short chapter, and I know it's a cliffhanger. Please forgive me, and _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**A.N.: **I wanted to mention that my story Five Years Later has added its last chapter, and I would suggest that you read it as well if you haven't already. I thank all of you that already have.


	4. Name

**A.N.: **For starts thank you for all the reviews on this story, thank you for adding me to your faves, and alerts. Thanks for just reading it. Secondly WTF I've only gotten two reviews so far on my last chapter in Five Years Later, with no comment on the fact that I made Nessie pregnant, and no comment as to if I should do a sequal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 4 – Name

Bella POV

I heard them come up on me, more vampires. I whirled and because I could tell there was more then one I prepared to attack. But their eyes made me stop. They had gold eyes, and it brought back all the memories of happy times with a coven–no, that was the wrong word–family that I once had hopes of joining. I stayed in my crouch, but I didn't attack.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"Don't you remember us?" Alice asked me.

"No, why would I remember you I've never met you." I said. It was a complete lie. I suddenly remembered everything, including why I was the monster I was. It had been because Edward had destroyed my heart and soul by the words that he no longer loved me. Laurent may have given the finishing touches but it was Edward that was the true reason I was like this.

"You lie", Jasper said.

I snarled at him, "Why are you here?" I asked.

"To find you", Alice said.

I let out a bitter laugh, "What, twenty-six almost twenty-seven years and you now decide that you care. Well, take it somewhere else, because I don't need your concern."

"We didn't know", Emmett said.

I gave him a stare that would have given any human a heart attack. "Like I care about your excuses, you guys just left me high and dry." I turned my stare on Edward, "I don't know what more you want from me. I gave you everything I could and it wasn't good enough then, and it's hell of a lot worse now."

"Bella, please." Edward said.

I recoiled like he had slapped me as I heard my name. "My name isn't_ Bella_", I said the word _Bella_ like an expletive.

"Yes, it is." Rosalie said.

"No, it isn't. My name is The Pursuer." I said.

Jasper looked at me, "Why do you call yourself that, Bella?"

I let out another snarl, "Get it through your head. I'm not called Bella. My name is The Pursuer because it fits."

Edward looked at me, "Don't you remember anything at all?"

"Of course, I remember. I remember every last one of you, and how at one time I had wanted to join. I remember the reason for your eye color, because you hunt animals. I can't begin to fathom why though. I will never redirect, this is far too much fun." I said. Of course I now remembered perfectly well why I had wanted to be like them. I also remembered why they hunted like that.

"That doesn't sound like you, Bella." Alice said.

I replied with another snarl, "I am not Bella. Get it through your head, my name is The Pursuer."

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked.

For one brief second I dropped my bravado of strength. "Jasper, I was changed. My creator left me all on my own. I learned how to fend for myself. This is what I have become."

They all saw the change that occurred. "Come back with us, this isn't like you. You can be yourself again." Alice begged.

For one second I considered it, and then I remembered. I couldn't go back with them, no mater how appealing. "This is who I am now. This is all that's left", I snarled.

"Please", Alice continued.

"No you don't understand, you'll never understand. I can't, you guys always got there just a minute before it was too late. Well, this time you are too late. To be exact anywhere between twenty-six and fourteen years too late." I said with a jeer.

"Why wouldn't we understand?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, if I wasn't careful I would end up telling them. I'd break down, and I couldn't. I wasn't able to do that kind of stuff anymore; I was supposed to be tough. "I can't tell you, let's just say I'm already part of a coven."

I ran off before they could ask me anymore questions. I could never tell them. I only got a few miles before I broke down and started crying.

**A.N.: **I wonder what Bella's secret is? I wonder if you could guess? Please review.


	5. Realization

**A.N.: **Thank you for all the rave reviews. I also want to add that I promise there will be lemons but they won't start for several chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 5 – Realization

Jasper POV

I had seen it in her eyes. She had wanted to tell us, and she was going to. I didn't understand what had happened. She had started out angry and enraged. Then when I had asked her a question for one second she had dropped her bravado. We had all seen it, she wasn't just a monster. Yet she insisted that her name was The Pursuer, and every time we had called her Bella the dominant emotion that I felt was pain. She had said we wouldn't understand, yet when I had asked her what we wouldn't understand she had refused to tell us. She said she couldn't say and told us she already had a coven. There was no one with her though so where was her coven. I could only think of one reason for it. She had to be a member of the Volturi, but I couldn't believe Bella would do that. The Bella we knew was buried deep though. She was there, but it would take a lot to bring her back. I had sensed her bloodlust and I knew it was strong, I didn't know if she could learn self-control. I wanted us to have our sister as much as everyone else, even Rosalie wanted our family complete. Bella was Edward's other half as he was hers. I remembered her telling Edward that she had already given him everything. I had no idea what Edward told her the day we left but I realized it had to be disastrous.

Emmett POV

I had wanted to hug Bella when I had seen her. It had been far too long since we had seen her. Yet the way she had looked was shocking. Her eyes were as bright as a newborn, and I couldn't begin to imagine the death toll she was raising. I never thought Bella would become a normal vampire, even though I had always believed she would eventually be changed. Bella was to caring to ever kill a human. Yet that's what she was doing. I had seen the way she sounded and looked. Somehow our Bella had lost her innocence. I didn't want to think of the reason behind such a malicious change in Bella. Yet, I knew, it wasn't because she had been changed that was just the icing on the cake. It was because we had left her. Some people, specifically Edward thought I was shallow. I most definitely wasn't shallow; I just left my brooding for when I was alone, which wasn't often. Today I wasn't alone but I couldn't help but brood. Bella was our sister and she shouldn't be that way. I remembered her stare when I had said that we didn't know the thought 'if looks could kill' had crossed my mind. Then she had turned that stare on Edward her own mate. I wasn't certain what we could do about her but I was certain we had to do something. I realized she was much more then lost.

Rosalie POV

I hated to say it but even I missed the old Bella. I realized now why Edward loved her so. It wasn't the way she looked on the outside so much. It was the inside the innocence that had been so out of place on someone of her age, the kind heart that had allowed her to see good even in vampires. But I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to it. She had been so pure and so innocent. Now it was gone. I had been jealous of her, because Edward had–for the first time–showed interest in a female. Not that I ever loved him that way, but it had been infuriating that he had never showed any interest in me. Even though I had been jealous of her, I wouldn't wish the kind of being she had turned into on her. I hadn't realized that her innocence was there till it was gone and now I missed it.

Alice POV

Sometimes I hated to say 'told you so' and this was one of them. I had warned Edward that something bad would happen and he hadn't listened. I should have listened to my instinct, and put my foot down. I should have changed her myself, I had thought of doing it several times. In the end the fear of failing had stopped me every single time. I had always known something bad would happen if we didn't change her. Now it had, and it was too late. She wasn't Bella. I didn't even know if Bella was still in there, and if she was, how broken she really was. I hoped she was, and for one moment in our conversation I thought she was. She had said the being that changed her had left her alone. It sounded so similar to what I originally thought. I wondered if her creator had been destroyed as well.

I looked into her immediate future. _She was curled up against the side of a tree, and I could hear it she was sobbing. _I pulled myself out of the vision and I realized with a start we had gotten to her. Maybe there was still enough of her to save.

**A.N.: **A lot of fluff but be patient. The next chapter is from Edward's perspective, and has more juice. Please review.


	6. Fault

**A.N.: **Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 6 – Fault

Edward POV

Everyone in my family blamed themselves for what Bella had become. I knew the truth, this was all my fault. No one was to blame except me. I had been stupid and irresponsible, and it had led to this. I needed my Bella back, but she wasn't my Bella anymore. She gave herself that hideous name, The Pursuer, and she hadn't explained why except that she said it fit. I couldn't understand why it fit.

We were all at our hotel after the horrible confrontation that had resulted in Bella running away. Alice came running in my door with the most excited look I had seen on her face in twenty-six years. "We got to her." She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I didn't normally have to ask but all she was thinking was yippee, hoorah, hooray, etc…

My question pulled Alice down to Earth and I saw the vision she just had. "She's crying. Do you know what that means?" She said, _she's not a complete monster. There might still be enough of her to save. You have to go to her Edward._

What did Alice take me for, an imbecile? Of course, I would go to her. Bella obviously needed me. Jasper came into the room, _Edward, perhaps I should come to. She still might attack, and I can keep her calm._

I nodded. "Well, get going she needs you." Alice said.

It wasn't like Alice to forget directions, "Where is she?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I don't think she got far." She said, _I truly can't tell. The only thing I got other then her was a tree._

I smiled at Alice and took off with Jasper on my tail. We found where we had met her, and then we followed her trail. We came up to her, and she was talking. "Thank you, for reminding me, I know this is better."

'_Your welcome', _a raspy voice said, and I realized she was on a phone.

"I'm holding you to your promise. Where will we meet?" Bella asked.

'_Patience, they are coming. They shall meet you in Del Rio, Texas the day after tomorrow. And don't worry about my promise, I shall hold true to it.' _I put a name to the voice, it was Aro.

"Thank you again master. Bye", Bella said.

'_I'm not your master, Pursuer. We are equals, and it has been far too long since I have seen you in person. But for now, bye and we shall talk soon.' _The dial tone came over and she closed her phone.

"Bella", I said.

She recoiled from her name, and turned to look at me. "When will you learn that I'm not Bella?"

"Please Bella, Alice saw you crying." I said.

"Then Alice was mistaken. I don't cry." Bella said.

_She lies, _Jasper thought and he said aloud, "Liar."

Bella made that stare again and this time she turned it on Jasper. "You're really beginning to annoy me."

"Please Bella, come home with us." I begged.

She looked at me with sad eyes removing the façade. "You don't understand Edward, do you? I'm not Bella anymore. Bella died when her heart was brutally broke. This is all that's left of me. Just a monstrous shell of what I once was. I'm not Bella anymore, and I'll never be Bella again."

"I don't believe you", I told her.

"I am The Pursuer now. Bella no longer exists. There is no happily ever after for me. I'm pretty smart and can make a pretty good guess as to why you're here. You came searching for the Bella you lost. Well, she is lost forever." She told me.

I looked at her, "I'll take you however you are." I told her.

"I'm no good for you, and you're no good for me. You need someone who can actually return your emotions. I can't, I haven't felt any good emotion in over twenty-six years. I'm broken. I can never have a mate. I am a soulless monster, and the only thing I deserve is a painful death. You can't even begin to imagine how many humans I've killed. My life isn't for you, and yours isn't for me." She said.

"Bella, I can't be happy with anyone else. Please Bella, return with us."

Her eyes were pained, "It's too late, Edward."

Too late? What was too late? I didn't understand. She obviously saw my confusion. "My allegiance is pledged elsewhere. I am about to go and fight, god only knows how many vampires. I'm called the Pursuer because I am powerful. This is my life now. I'm not like you and I can't ever be."

"There's got to be a way. Please I'm begging you come home with me. I need you." I said.

"And you need him." Jasper said.

She shook her head slowly. "It can't ever happen." She flitted over to me and for the briefest second she kissed my lips. Then it was over, she started backing away, and I reached for her. She gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Then she ran off easily going twice as fast as I could.

**A.N.: **Will they ever be together? Is there a chance she can find herself? Please review.


	7. Love

**A.N.: **Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. By the way I love free will so I also thank those of you who sent bad reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 7 – Love

Bella POV

No matter how much I loved him, it was too late. I had to realize that my life with him was over. Edward was part of my past and that was how it had to stay. I was a killer and a monster, and he had no part in my world. He had always thought that he was a monster, he had no idea. If he was a monster, then I was, well, there wasn't a word vile enough for me. I had given up everything, and now this was the life I led. The Cullen's would never understand, and I couldn't ever be one of them. There was a point in my life where nothing would have stopped me, but now there was something. Aro's promise to me kept me from my family. I had to save them; I had to stop loving them. My life wasn't for them. I was a member of the Volturi, and that was my life.

None of them, especially Edward deserved this kind of servitude. I didn't care what Aro said about me being equal to him, I knew the truth I was nothing more then a guard. That's all I'd ever be, a slave for the rulers of the vampire world. Of course, I was a slave to something much more, my bloodlust. It was extraordinarily strong, according to Aro that was because I was powerful. I had tried to teach myself control, and had failed miserably.

I leaned against a rock. I had no choice though, I couldn't go with them. I belonged to Aro now, his new precious jewel. He would never let me go. Even if he did, I would destroy everything the Cullen's had worked for. I had no control. They could never be my family, and I knew it. I really needed to get myself into my previous stupor before it tortured me any farther. I needed to get to the fight Aro was sending me to tomorrow. Once I started shredding the newborns it was sure to bring me back to the way I was. I was a monster, not a loving and caring human.

I heard three of them come up to me. It was the third time they tried to talk to me. What was I going to have to do, actually destroy one, before they got the picture. I turned around to see which ones were here this time. It was Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

I let my stare pierce through Alice, "What the hell do you guys want this time?"

Alice didn't seem as effected by my stare as the others were. "I want my sister, Bella, to come home." She said with conviction.

I let out a bitter laugh, "Well, since we're playing the sister card, I can tell you sister", I sneered. "This is my home." I waved my arms out around, "I'm a nomad."

I had loosened my stare. Alice shook her head, "No, I don't want The Pursuer. I want my sister, Bella." She said.

"Alice, there isn't any Bella left. All I am is a savage; I am not the compassionate girl that you came searching for." I said.

"Bella, I don't believe you. I know that you are still the compassionate person all of us fell in love with and thought of as family. Even if that part of you is buried it's still there." Alice said.

"Why can't you get it through your head that she is dead? I am The Pursuer now and that is all I am." I said.

"You aren't a monster." Jasper said quietly.

I let out a growl. "Look at my eyes Jasper. I'm the worst monster there is. Do you know how many times I've hunted in the past week?" I paused but not long enough that they could answer. "Eleven times, I am nothing more then a killer."

Jasper looked at me, "Your emotions give you away, Bella. It may be true that you have hunted that many times, but you aren't just a monster. If you were just a monster then I wouldn't feel the kind of emotions you are having." He said decisively.

I gave him a dark smile, "If I wasn't a monster I wouldn't kill the way I do."

Jasper shook his head, "I didn't say that some part of you wasn't a monster. I just said that you weren't all a monster. I can sense the love you still have for Edward, the want, and the sorrow; none of those emotions are that of a monster."

I shook my head, "Jasper, that may be but I'm not aware of those emotions. I am a monster."

Jasper smirked, "Why do you continue to make me tell them this, you lie."

I snarled at him. It was really annoying that he continued to tell on me. I could get away with the lies if he'd just stop telling on me.

"Bella, I'm begging you, please, come home." Alice said with puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head, "This is my home."

Edward spoke for the first time, "Please return with us."

Was he able to read my mind and know right when I was at my breaking point? "No, I can't." I said fiercely.

"Please", Alice said.

"You don't understand. I'd ruin your family. I have no control and my bloodlust is far too strong. I can't learn to control myself." I exclaimed.

"We'd help you Bella." Edward said.

I gave Edward a sad smile, "I can't go back with you guys. I'm part of the Volturi now."

"You can quit", Alice said.

"Most can, I can't." I said.

"Yes you can", Jasper said.

"Not I, this is my only option." I said.

"I don't care about them, please return home with us. Bella, I need you." Edward said.

Was he trying to get his family killed? "No", I said again. I paused as I thought of this next statement. It wasn't smart and I knew it; I said it anyway. "But, perhaps after I'm done here, and I knew where you lived I might chance by for a visit."

All their eyes lit up at this statement. I had teetered and fell, but at least there was still quite a ways before I hit the bottom. "We live just east of Valdez, Alaska." Alice said.

"Don't expect me to show up too quickly." I said, and then I ran off before I fell any deeper.

**A.N.: **Hmmm, I wonder… Never mind. I won't spoil future chapters. Please review.


	8. Speculation

**A.N.: **Thank you a trillion times over for getting me over thirty reviews. Thank you for the faves, the alerts, and for reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 8 – Speculation

Alice POV

We arrived back at the hotel and though I was saddened by the fact that she wasn't coming to live with us, I couldn't contain my excitement about the fact that she had agreed to Visit. She would come and see us, and I was more excited then ever. Well, not ever, but close enough.

"Bella will come and visit us back home." I screeched as we entered the hotel.

"Visit?" Emmett asked.

"It was the best we could get Bella to do. She refused to come home with us, no matter how much we asked." I said downcast, but then I cheered up. "But she said she'd visit."

"Her emotions were a rollercoaster. I was certain she would cave in and give several times, but every time she was at that point something would pull her away. I don't know it might be a memory." My mate said.

"I think its Aro's promise", Edward said.

"I wonder what he promised her." I thought aloud.

"Or threatened her", Jasper breathed.

We all looked at Jasper. Out of all of us Jasper was certainly in awe of the Volturi. He was always thankful for them, and I was shocked he would make that assumption. "Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I wouldn't if it weren't for what she had said when we said she could quit. She had said that most could but that she couldn't. It makes me think perhaps that she was forced to join." Jasper said.

"What other possibilities are there?" I asked.

Edward brow wrinkled, "Emmett this is not a film", he said disgustedly. I wondered what thought had run through Emmett's head. "I don't know there really isn't much that is likely, perhaps Carlisle can help us." He continued.

**A.N.:** Grrr, it isn't very long. Sorry but my chapters are going to range in size. I promise they won't be any shorter then 200 words, but they may get up to several thousand words. One of the next two chapters will be a battle and will be long. So grind your teeth in frustration at the shorter chapters and please review.


	9. Battle

**A.N.: **Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 9 – Battle

Bella POV

I was waiting just outside of Del Rio, Texas for my help to meet me. I didn't really need them, but Aro insisted I needed help. I didn't really know what to do about what once would have been my family. There was no chance I could ever join them and I knew it. So why was I playing with fate and planning on visiting them. I couldn't stand for the idea of losing control around them, and I knew that it could happen all too easily. My powers, my inability to control myself were the reasons that I was a member of the Volturi. I knew that I could never be with Edward, because I was too dangerous.

I saw my help coming. It was a total of five vampires. I recognized all of them Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Jane, and Gianna. Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and Gianna were all quite muscular and wore ash gray robes. Jane on the other hand was tiny and skinny; I had discovered that her and her twin Alec had been changed when they were only twelve. She wore a dark gray robe. I hadn't put my robe on yet. It was on the ground beside me. I bent down and picked it up, my robe was coal black. I put it on.

"Shall we?" Jane asked. When I first met the Volturi fourteen years ago Jane and I had hated each other. However, over the eleven years I stayed with the Volturi I became really good friends with Jane.

I nodded, and we headed south to Mexico City where we were to deal with a newborn infestation problem. "How is Marcus doing?" I asked Jane.

"As well as can be expected", Jane replied.

"It's been too long since I've been to Italy." I said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you've managed to stay away for three whole years. Are you going to return with us?" She asked.

"I don't think so; I promised some old friends a visit." I told her.

"When do you think you'll come back?" Jane asked, "You know, that way I can tell Marcus."

"I might come for a short visit in a few months." I told her.

Gianna looked over to me and smiled, "And by short, how long are we talking?" Gianna asked.

I smiled back. Our type didn't judge time the way humans or even other vampires did. "Oh, you know maybe a year or two at least."

"I'm sure Marcus will be quite happy to have you back." Demetri said.

"I don't know why, there is no possibility that I am his dead mate Didyme come back to life. It just isn't possible." I complained. I liked Marcus a lot, but it was complete stupidity to believe that I was some sort of reincarnation of Didyme. Not that I minded his crazy belief; it was because of his belief that I was considered a Volturi leader. At least I was in the eyes of the guard. Caius didn't accept me as a leader, and I put myself below Aro. It wouldn't do well to piss Aro off, and I knew that.

"Heidi told me to tell you hi", Santiago said.

"I miss Heidi", I said. "How are the others anyways?"

"Corin is doing well. Chelsea and Afton just celebrated their 500th anniversary. Renata is her usual shy self and Alec is being a self eccentric ass again." Felix said.

"Hey that's my brother you're talking about." Jane exclaimed.

I laughed. "Do you two ever stop fighting", I said. I had figured out that Jane and Felix had a very antagonistic relationship. Every time you turned around they had something new to disagree on. Not that they weren't good friends, actually far from it, but they were always bickering.

"No", Felix and Jane said at exactly the same time.

"I believe it", I said laughing.

We arrived at the outskirts of Mexico City at that time. "Well, shall we start cleaning house?" Jane asked. I had briefly been told over the phone that Mexico had been a war zone for centuries. I understood that after the first time the Volturi had cleaned house it had stopped briefly. Then after the brief pause there was a lot of revenge, you know the kind where you dig two graves (the second for yourself). Mexico had a lot of bad blood, not that I cared.

"Yes", I said excitedly fighting was something I truly enjoyed. "How exactly do we do this?" I had been to several fights with the Volturi, but none like this. There had always been a specific coven or being we were taking down. Now we were just taking down any newborn we found as well as the creators.

Jane looked up at me with her beatific smile, "Sometimes, Pursuer, I forget how new you are. We split up and find any that we can and destroy them. You will take the south, I will take the west, Gianna will take the north, Demetri will take the east, and Santiago and Felix will take the middle of Mexico City. It's really quite simple. You'll probably only find a few of them. It's really quite easy."

"Okay, let's go." I said. We split up and I headed to the south. When I arrived I smelled it instantly. This definitely wasn't going to be as simple as Jane had claimed. Well, it wouldn't if I didn't have my ability, but I did and this would be simple. There were at least twenty vampires in this area, and I was ready to find them.

I headed to the heart of the smell, and was immediately surrounded. I quickly counted to discover that there were twenty-three of them. I prepared my self to fight. The first two rounded on me both less then a week old by the looks of their eyes. One was male and one female. They ran toward me and I closed my fist and threw it toward them like I was throwing a punch opening my fist and threw the ball. A sheer ball of fire went flying at the female hitting her arm. She let out a howl of pain and I threw another ball of fire landing it on her leg. She cried out again. Now they were all stopped. The balls of fire died almost the instant they hit her but it still did a lot of damage. I threw another one, and this time I hit her hard in the chest. She was thrown backwards several feet and landed on her back, screaming hard.

The male who had been coming at me started backing up and I threw my physical shield around the circle. Now no one could escape. I closed my eyes and threw a wave of fire out in front of me; it hit four vampires who all let out ear piercing screams. I felt someone grab me from behind and I shot a fire directly into whoever it was body. He fell back away from me writhing and I turned my attention to him. I sent a shot of fire into him and his body burnt into ashes.

Three vampires rounded on me from three sides and I changed my tactic. I threw a ringlet of fire out and it hit twenty-one out of the twenty-two that remained. The female I had originally attacked was lying on the ground and so she wasn't hit. The three closest to me fell to the ground as they got a more concentrated dose. I shot a wave of fire towards the closest of the three and he to disintegrated into ashes. The other two were now getting up and the ones that were still on the edge of my shield were beating on it trying to escape. The two that had been close to me had went back to the edge. The female though was still lying on the ground; I think she was playing dead. I let out a merciless laugh, and shot another ringlet of fire. Some small part of my mind wondered how anyone could think that I wasn't a monster.

Alice POV – 5 hours prior

We had arrived home about an hour ago, and were now just sitting around. We had told Carlisle everything that had occurred during our visit and he was able to figure out about as much as were. In other words he couldn't make heads or tails of it. There wasn't very much that could stump Carlisle, but it had seemed we had found it. The new Bella was a mystery that confounded us all.

"Have you seen anything yet?" Edward asked me for the trillionth time in the hour.

I was exasperated, "Now I know that you are reading my mind so therefore you are perfectly aware that I have not seen a single fucking thing. You will know as soon as I do if there is a vision. So, for gods sake quit asking me." I didn't usually talk with a foul mouth but to top off him being annoying as hell right now, I was really flustered that I hadn't had a vision yet.

I felt a wave of calm surround me. I growled at my mate, so did Edward. Apparently he sent it to Edward as well. Edward despised Jasper using his ability, and frankly I was too enraged to not be ticked at my mate. It was driving me insane that I hadn't had a single vision about the war she was going to be in or her visit.

Just then I was hit by a vision and hard, _Bella was standing next to a robe on the ground. To the west came a total of five vampires. I recognized Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and Jane. There was a fifth that I wasn't familiar with. Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and the fifth were all quite muscular and wore ash gray robes. Jane on the other hand was tiny and skinny; she wore a dark gray robe. Bella picked up her robe which was coal black and put it on._

"_Shall we?" Jane asked looking really happy and excited._

_Bella nodded, and they headed south. "How is Marcus doing?" She asked Jane._

"_As well as can be expected", Jane replied. _

"_It's been too long since I've been to Italy." Bella sighed._

"_Yeah, I can't believe that you've managed to stay away for three whole years. Are you going to return with us?" Jane asked._

"_I don't think so; I promised some old friends a visit." Bella told her._

"_When do you think you'll come back?" Jane asked, "You know, that way I can tell Marcus."_

"_I might come for a short visit in a few months." Bella told her. _

_The other woman looked over to Bella and smiled, "And by short, how long are we talking?" She asked._

_Bella smiled back. "Oh, you know maybe a year or two at least." She said merrily._

"_I'm sure Marcus will be quite happy to have you back." Demetri said._

"_I don't know why, there is no possibility that I am his dead mate Didyme come back to life. It just isn't possible." Bella complained._

"_Heidi told me to tell you hi", Santiago said._

"_I miss Heidi", Bella said stifling a sniffle. "How are the others anyways?"_

"_Corin is doing well. Chelsea and Afton just celebrated their 500__th__ anniversary. Renata is her usual shy self and Alec is being a self eccentric ass again." Felix said._

"_Hey that's my brother you're talking about." Jane exclaimed._

_Bella laughed. "Do you two ever stop fighting", she said. _

"_No", Felix and Jane said at exactly the same time. _

"_I believe it", Bella said laughing._

Then the vision ended. Her robe was black like that of the leaders. I remembered that she had told us that she couldn't quit. Was this the reason why?

Edward POV – 3 hours after Alice's vision, (2 hour prior to the battle).

How the hell did my Bella end up being a Volturi leader? The question buzzed around my head like a nest of flies. I remembered Bella had told me 'it's too late, Edward' and then had continued 'my allegiance is pledged elsewhere'. Was it possible that she had fallen in love with someone else? It couldn't be, could it?

I felt Jasper once again trying to calm me and this time I allowed it. I needed to calm down. Suddenly Alice gave a loud gasp, and I looked back into her mind. _Bella was standing in the middle of almost two dozen vampires. Two converged on Bella. Bella closed her hand briefly then opened it and a ball of fire came out hitting one of the two in the arm. The girl let out a scream and another ball of flame flew from Bella's hand and hit her in the leg. She screamed again. _Then Alice's vision ended and I pulled my mind out.

I needed to calm down but that most certainly hadn't helped.

Bella POV – Back to the battle

My fire hit the twenty that were at the edge of my shield. Several of them fell to the ground and they all let out howls of pain. As sick and twisted as it was I enjoyed their agony. It reminded me of how powerful I truly was. Yet, I knew I couldn't release my full power. I would lose control if I did, and I could never lose that kind of control. If I ever lost control I would not resurface.

I sent a more focused wave toward three of them and after a few seconds they turned to ash. It was hard for me to remember that I couldn't give a full force attack and that I had to destroy only a few at a time. It would be much easier to give into my desire, and destroy them all at once, but I kept the need for control firmly in my mind.

The newborns now realized that they weren't escaping and started to come at me. I sent another ringlet out and they all let out screeches of agony. Most of them fell to their knees; however one of them was able to stay on her feet. She came towards me and I met her halfway and grabbed her shoulder letting the fire flow into her. A few seconds passed and then she turned into ash.

I sent a wave of concentrated fire on five of them and once again they turned into ash. I was starting to lose control of myself. I let lose a ringlet that destroy the remaining eleven that were on their knees. I walked over to the female that was lying on the ground. I put one hand forward preparing to destroy her.

She looked up at me, "Please don't, I'm begging you." The female pleaded.

She brought me back down to earth and I regained control. I looked at her sadly remembering when I had been attacked by a dozen of Aro's men fourteen years ago. I didn't use my power then, instead I begged. Aro had been in the background and as I gave my plea for him to let me live he smiled. He came over to me and took my hand, and over the next two years I had been personally trained by Aro. While I was there I managed to regain a small amount of the humanity that I had lost in the twelve years prior to meeting the Volturi. I had been allowed to live, but she wouldn't. I wasn't Aro and I couldn't make the decision to let them live. I gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry", I whispered. Then before she had time to beg any farther I used my ability and destroyed her.

After she turned into ash I ran back to where we had started at. I waited for the rest and thought of the journey north I would make. I wondered if they would still want me to come as I was certain Alice had seen my ability. I would completely understand if they didn't want to see me anymore.

Gianna was the first of them to arrive back. "So Gi, how did it go?" I asked her. She had been to about as many fights as me, and I knew this was her first like this.

"I did pretty well, there were four of them and I only got one bite mark. You?" She replied.

I refused to say exactly how many there had been, "Well, there was more then four for me, but with my abilities it was fairly easy."

She laughed, "Yeah, I'd guess so; considering you can stop them in their tracks, and then burn them where they stand."

Demetri showed up at that time, "I actually almost got bit. I had to deal with six of the suckers at the same time." He exclaimed.

I smiled, "You and your perfect skin. Sometimes, Demetri, I swear you're worse then a girl."

"Easy for you to say, they never get close enough to you to actually take a bite. You'd understand if one ever got that close." Demetri said.

My smile widened, "Actually one did get that close. I still don't see the problem, it's just a mark."

"Wait, one got close enough to bite you. How?" Demetri said.

"I was preoccupied by several others and one snuck up from behind." I said nonchalantly. I really didn't care if I was bit.

At that time Jane ran up followed closely by Felix and Santiago. "We could have used you in the middle of town, Pursuer." Jane said.

"Why were you in the middle of town? I thought you were taking the west." I said.

"I did, but there was only one there, so I was going to check on Gianna and decided to cut through town. I caught sight of Felix and Santiago and they were having difficulties, so I went to help them. We had a total of twenty-seven there." Jane said.

"Yeah, well, I had to take care of twenty-three by myself." I said.

Felix grinned, "I told you there would be more then twenty in the south." He said to Santiago.

"Damn it, now I can't hunt tonight." Santiago said, and then he looked at me. "You sure there wasn't only nineteen?"

Ah, they must have had a bet that was about me. I knew their rule; the loser couldn't hunt the next time. I smiled, "There was twenty-three, I can guarantee."

"Fuck", Santiago cussed.

It made me laugh. "So you guys are going hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's easier for us to hunt while we're away from Volterra." Jane said.

"It sounds like fun, so where will we hunt?" I asked.

Jane cocked her head, "Probably in Dallas since we are taking our flight home from there."

I wouldn't be going back with them, but I'd come and hunt with them. "Let's go", I said. We headed back north toward Dallas.

"So, who are the friends that you are visiting anyways?" Jane asked

"I'm going to visit the Cullen's." I said.

"The animal hunters?" Jane asked, and I nodded. "I forgot that you knew them. You sure it's a smart idea to visit them. I know you once wanted to be one of them, and that you loved the one."

"I won't quit the Volturi", I said decisively.

"I know you won't", Jane said. "But isn't it, you know, not smart to visit the man you once loved."

"I'm sure it will open a new hole, but I don't care. I really want to see them." I said.

We arrived at Dallas and split up. Felix and Gianna went off together; Demetri headed off in another direction, and Santiago also went off in another direction. Jane and I head to a large bar. We went into an alley and found what we were looking for. He was leaning against the wall of a building. We pulled off our hoods and started 'fighting'. "I saw him first", I yelled at Jane.

"No I did", she yelled back.

"I want him", I said.

"No I do", she yelled.

The man was looking at us smiling. We both knew that he was thinking how great it was that two hot women were fighting over him. If only he really knew that we were 'fighting' over his blood. We weren't really fighting though; this was all just part of the hunt. It was the ploy–the game–before the thrill of the kill.

"I got an idea let's share", I said.

"Yes, let's", Jane agreed.

We turned and converged on him. His face had turned into a full blown smirk, but as he saw our eyes for the first time he gasped and his face turned a sickly gray. We moved over to him and each of us grabbed one of his arms. We both bit into his wrist and started sucking. The blood was rich and sweet. What was shocking was that it wasn't as tainted by alcohol as I was expecting. When we finished him off we dumped him in the dumpster that was in the alley.

We headed to the airport. "Well, Jane I guess I'll see you in a few months."

"I can't wait for you to come and visit, well until then." Jane said.

"Until then", I said and we parted ways.

Alice POV

I had so far had three visions. The first was of her conversation with the guard, the second was of the fight, and then the third was of her hunting with Jane. Now I was waiting for a vision of her coming to visit. I was impatient to see her.

Jasper was trying his damnedest to calm me, but it wasn't working. I wasn't allowing it to, I didn't want to miss a vision, and I worked best under pressure.

The vision hit me hard; _Bella was standing in the living room looking at all of us. She had a tight smile on her face. "How have you guys been?" She asked._

"_We've been doing alright." Carlisle replied, "And you?"_

"_I've been fine." Bella replied. _The vision switched, _Edward and Bella were in his bedroom. They were really close to each other and Edward bent down and started kissing her. Bella started to kiss back, _then it ended.

"What?" Edward asked looking at me.

I shook my head, "I didn't pull myself out; it was as if there is too much undetermined so it ended."

"Well at least we know she's coming", Jasper said.

"Yes, at least we know that." I said.

**A.N.: **Did I do alright? How about her abilities? You know she has two, but does she have more? We still don't know what the promise is? I wonder what it is, do you have any guesses? Please review.


	10. Visit

**A.N.: **Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 10 – Visit

Bella POV

I had no idea what I was doing here. I shouldn't be standing outside of this house about to knock on the door. I shouldn't be endangering their lives, I should just leave now. I should, but I didn't. I knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it for me and waved me in. I came in and he returned to his seat on the couch. The people would who have been my family all sat in front of me, but I knew that option was now off limits to me.

My body was automatically stiff and I forced a smile on my face. I knew it was strained and plastered but I couldn't make it any more genuine. "How have you guys been?" I asked. It was hard for me make small talk, I could do it with the Volturi, but generally I avoided conversation.

"We've been doing alright", Carlisle answered, "And you?"

"I've been fine", I replied. The only seat that was open was beside Edward so I went and sat by him. I knew it was arranged like that, and that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. Alice smiled to herself as I took the seat.

Carlisle was studying my eyes closely, and Esme was looking over my body. "Before you guys ask", I said, "Yeah, I hunt humans. No, I don't have control. Yes, I am a leader of the Volturi." I answered the two questions I'm sure Carlisle was wondering, and the one that I was certain had been running through Alice's mind.

"How are you a leader? Why would you join them in the first place?" Jasper asked.

Where exactly should I start? "I'll answer the second question first. You see after I was changed I managed to run from Forks but after that I lost control of myself. I couldn't find myself, and my abilities went wild. I don't know how I ended up in Europe, but I did. It was twelve years after I was created that Aro and twelve of his guards came and attacked me. I could have easily destroyed them but I was too afraid of my ability. I was just barely under control of myself and I pled with him to let me live. He smiled at me and returned me to Volterra where I was trained personally by Aro for two years. After the first two years I became a guard and finally met Marcus. Something in me, I don't understand what reminded him of Didyme his dead mate. He made a ruling that made me a leader. I spent a total of eleven years there, and then I returned back to the U.S." I explained.

"How was Marcus able to make that ruling?" Jasper asked.

I gave him a dark glare. "Are you that dense, Jasper? I'm his mate, that's why."

Edward stiffened beside me, though I was certain he had already assumed this much. "Who changed you?" Carlisle asked.

"Laurent, I don't how he didn't kill me, or why he ran away, but he did." I said.

"So he attacked you and then just left." Alice said.

"Yes, that's exactly what he did. I was left writhing on the forest floor, and after three agonizing days I was finally changed." I said.

"How often do you hunt?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "I can't really say, once a day sometimes more. If I go to long without hunting I can't function. I was worse before Aro found me. I often hunted four or five times a day. At least now I have some control even if it isn't much. I may look bad now, but I was a heck of a lot worse then. I can hardly remember most of what I did, and I was always in a red haze. Aro helped me to control myself slightly, but I still am nowhere near as controlled as other vampires."

"Have you ever tried to gain more control then that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I have. I just can't do it. My throat burns a thousand times worse then when I was being changed. I have to hunt often or there are disastrous effects." I said.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"I lose control of myself. My powers take me over and it becomes almost impossible for me to find myself again", I said.

Edward POV

The conversation continued with her being hounded by questions for several hours. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to talk to her myself. "Bella, why don't you come and see my room?" I asked.

Alice snarled in her head, _we're not done with her, Edward, _and I glared at her.

Bella let out an exasperated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is The Pursuer?"

I rolled my eyes, "Until I believe it." I said.

She sighed again, "Yes, I would like to see your room."

We headed to my room in silence, and I led her in. I headed over to the bed that I had added to my ensemble of furniture a few years ago. We ended up standing face-to-face right beside the bed. I slowly bent down and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her roughly and after a few seconds she responded and started kissing back. Her arms went around my neck, one of mine pressed against the small of her back, and the other wound in her hair.

Suddenly she jumped back away from me hitting my wall. "I can't, Edward, I can't". She moaned with agonized eyes.

**A.N.: **Argh, I'm evil. They still aren't going to be together. I'm already ten very agonizing chapters in and I'm still not allowing them to be together. How much longer? Please review.


	11. Impossible

**A.N.: **THANK YOU for getting me over forty reviews, I love you all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 11 – Impossible

Edward POV

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm no good for you. I can't do this. I already have a mate. I can't be yours." She said. Each word she said made her face more agonized.

_Edward, she doesn't love anyone else. _Jasper told me in his mind.

"That's not what your emotions are saying." I said.

Her eyes were all knowing, "My emotions matter not. It doesn't matter that I still love you, that I don't love Marcus. I pledged myself to him, and I am his mate."

The most horrific thought came to my mind. Was the reason that she was refusing to be with me because she had already been with him. Had she made love to Marcus? "Have you… Have you…" I couldn't make myself finish the question, but she did it for me.

"Have I done Marcus?" She asked, and I nodded. "Of course, I have. I am his mate, it is only right."

I was certain that Marcus was the first being she made love to. What was agonizing was that I knew that it should have been me. I should have been the only one she was ever with. I would have been if I hadn't been so selfish.

"Bella, I need you." I said. Maybe, just maybe we could fix this.

She looked toward the ground. "It's too late, Edward. I'm no good for you. I'm not the pure innocent human I once was, and that part of me isn't coming back. I'm a soulless monster."

She used words that I had used for myself time and time again. I refused to believe it was true though. I had to believe that my angel was still there. I refused to believe she was a monster, it wasn't possible.

"I need you", I said again.

She looked at me again. There was an agony in her eyes that would have killed me if I was human. It was like her stare when she was angry but instead of rage that was there, it was sadness. "It was a mistake for me to come here. I love you, Edward, and though that's a poor excuse it's why I came. Any hopes of us being together–of us being a family–died along time ago. I am nothing more then a monster and I know it. My life isn't for you."

Why did it feel like we had had this conversation before only our positions were reversed? 'It was a mistake', 'a poor excuse', 'a monster', and 'my life isn't for you' were all things I had told her. Now she was using them on me, and I knew that no matter how good of an argument I came up with it wouldn't be good enough. I didn't know how or why, but suddenly our positions had reversed. I was the weaker one, the one on the losing end of the stick. It was like the day I left her, and how no matter what she said I was going to leave. I was protecting her, at least I thought I had been, but as I looked at her now I knew I had done the exact opposite. We wouldn't be here in these positions if I had done the right thing and changed her myself.

I had to try and get her back though, "You are the only thing for me."

She shook her head, "You can't be part of my world anymore. My world isn't for you."

"Anywhere that you are is good enough for me." I said. I was arguing the position she had been in when I left her and I could already tell I was losing.

She gave me a sad smile, "I'm sorry, but I'm no good for you."

Of course, she was good enough for me. I remembered what she said that day and I used it. "You're the very best part of my life."

She shook her head again, "Edward, we can't happen."

"Please, you love me." I said, "Please."

She stood stalk still for several minutes. "It's impossible", she suddenly exclaimed her voice breaking. Then she crumpled to the floor and started sobbing.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms. I held her as tight as I could while she sobbed.

**A.N.: **Heartbreaking chapter, she always believed she wasn't good enough for him and now she knows it. Will they ever be together? Please review.


	12. Leaving

**A.N.: **As alway, thank you. Now for the comments, I know everyone wants Bella and Edward to end up together, and I promise it will happen, but not for several more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 12 – Leaving

Bella POV

I'd stayed here for two days, the longest I had ever gone without hunting. The fire in my throat was beginning to get to my head now, and I knew I couldn't stay here any longer. I had allowed Edward to hold me, to touch me, but after the one kiss I hadn't allowed him to do it again. I knew I couldn't be with him, and I knew I would if he kissed me that way again. I couldn't be with him like that. I hunted humans, and I was a monster.

It was around two a.m. I was currently sitting on the front porch with my bag beside me. I knew I had to leave but I didn't want to go. I reached over and picked up my bag. Alice and Jasper slid onto the porch.

"Bella, don't go", Alice said.

"I have to", I replied.

"Please, stay, we want you to stay." Alice pleaded.

"I can't. I have to hunt. I have to return to my home." I said.

"You know, Bella, it would be easier for all of us if you stayed." Jasper said.

"Really, you think it would be better when my thirst got out of control. How about my abilities? If I ever slipped up any one of you could pay the price. You don't seem to realize how powerful I really am, or how dangerous I am." I said.

"I've slipped up tons of times, and they still love me. Bella, we'll still love you." Jasper said.

I looked at him with miserable eyes. I knew he could feel my anguish. "I'm sorry", I whispered and ran.

Extraordinarily they didn't follow.

Alice POV

"Shouldn't we follow?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head as I pulled myself out of a vision, "No she'll be back, eventually."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I can't tell when she'll return, but she will. That much is set in stone. I believe she will first go to the Volturi." I said.

We went back inside where our family was sitting. "Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She's gone." Edward answered from where he was sitting on the staircase.

I looked at him curiously, _were you eavesdropping? _I asked.

He let out a humorless chuckle, "No, I didn't listen into the conversation. She's been here over two days, and she told us she usually hunts once a day. I figured she was going to leave really soon."

"So you knew she wasn't going to stay?" I asked.

"I figured she wasn't, though I couldn't guarantee." Edward replied.

Bella POV

I was back to being The Pursuer, thank the lord for that. It was who I was now, and I needed to stop thinking of myself as Bella. I wasn't Bella. Bella had been a loving human, I was a vicious harpy.

I was in Whitehorse, Yukon. It was the only large town in the Yukon, and my thirst was driving me up-the-wall. I needed to hunt and fast. I found a blond girl of about fifteen. I made my way toward her in stealth. Usually my prey never saw me.

I lunged at her pushing her to the ground and bit her jugular. I sucked the blood into my mouth greedily. I had seriously needed to hunt. The blood was sweet, and briefly reminded me of candy. I shoved that thought out of my mind, I wasn't human anymore and I knew it. The instant I finished her off I set the remains on fire.

I was off to Volterra.

**A.N.: **Well how did I do? Please review.


	13. Marcus

**A.N.: **Okay, I wanted to say sorry for it taking me so long to get to this point. This is the first real lemon in this story, and I'm so sorry that I didn't have one sooner. I will say you will probably hate me for this lemon. If you do, I applaud you. If you don't I must say that I seriously question your judgment. Oh well, on with the story, and–as always–thank you. Seriously, thank you for getting me to fifty reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 13 – Marcus

Bella POV

I arrived at Volterra about two days prior, and had yet to see my mate. I had been busy taking care of the newest member, a male called Arondad. He had been changed only a few weeks ago and Aro had instructed me to train him. It didn't seem right, wasn't this job supposed to be left for the minions. I was supposed to be a leader. Oh well, I had drilled the laws of being a vampire into him. Jane and Alec had arrived from Kenya several hours ago. They had been in Kenya dealing with a brotherhood problem, again. There was a coven called the brotherhood that lived in Kenya, and every few years we had to go down and kill off a few of them. The brotherhood constantly added newborns. Now that Jane was back she would take over the training.

I was impatient to see Marcus, it had been three years since the last time I had seen him. Jane skipped up to me.

"Okay, so I'm ready to take over. Marcus is waiting for you in the east wing. He wants to see his Didyme." Jane said smiling.

I smiled back at her, and then headed down the hall. I shook my head just before I entered the east wing. I had seen the paintings of Didyme, and there was no way that I was her. I didn't look even the slightest bit like her.

I went to our bedroom where I knew I'd find Marcus patiently waiting for me. I walked in the door and Marcus was sitting on our bed. I briefly wished that it was Edward in front of me. I mentally shook myself. Marcus was my mate and not Edward. I walked over to our bed undoing the clasp on my neck so that my black robe fell to the floor.

I went and sat on the bed next to him. He reached over and stroked my hair. I leaned into his hand, because I knew all too well where this would lead. He moved his mouth to mine and began kissing me. I accepted his tongue and allowed myself to get swallowed in the momentary passion. He ran his hands down to my blouse and started unbuttoning it. I kissed him back enthusiastically. He pulled my shirt off and ran his hands behind my back where he unclasped my bra. He moved his mouth gently down to my breast kissing it gently, and I let out a moan.

I felt him smile against my breast as he moved his hands down to my pants. He gently removed them. I always let him lead, and let him do as he pleased. Tonight was different, it had been far too long since the last time I had sex. I moved my hands to his shirt and undid it. I was acting on instinct and I knew that right now it would matter less who the male was. I removed his shirt, put my hand under chin, pulled his face back to mine, and pressed my chest against his.

He removed his pants and shoved me against the bed. He wasn't hesitant about his movements. Unlike most of the other men I had been with. He did as he pleased.

He placed his hands on my hips and went into me. I moaned again and began moving with him. His left hand moved to the small of my back pressing me against him, while his right moved to cup my breast. My hands went to twist into his hair.

The passion increased, and his movements got both harder and faster. I increased my movements and pressed myself harder against him. I knew I was about to come. He moved even faster and I obligingly did the same. I began to writhe and shake as the orgasm took over my body. I could feel his hands pin me to the bed.

He hadn't done this to me before, and I wondered what he was doing to me. He continued to make movements against me forcing my orgasm to increase. I continued shake and writhe and suddenly I felt a strong pressure against my insides as he reached his climax. I let out a strangled moan as my climax got even stronger. I had never had this strong of an orgasm.

Finally, I was finished, and he rolled off of me. He pulled me into his arms. "My love, my sweet, sweet love." He murmured.

**A.N.: **So, do you hate me, or not? I probably won't do another Bella-Marcus chapter, but you never know. Their will be other sex scenes though, I promise. As always, PLEASE REVIEW, even if it is just to say you hate this lemon.


	14. Time

**A.N.: **Yipee, Yahoo, Horay I'm up to fify-five reviews, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 14 – Time

Alice POV

It was hard to believe, but it already had been four years since Bella's visit and thirty years since we had left her. I kept a constant watch on her future, except for when Edward told me to stop. Edward couldn't take seeing Bella with other men. It wasn't just Marcus either; it was Demetri, Felix, Alec, Santiago, Afton, the new guy Arondad, as well as many others. In matter of fact the only male she didn't have sex with was Caius. She did three ways to, sometimes Jane would join her, and other times it would be two of the males. I was intrigued by her life style though. It was interesting how her life was. No one called her Bella, the only name she went by was Pursuer. The one exception was Marcus who called her mate, love, and Didyme. Everyone was below her, even the other wives bowed to Bella. Caius and Aro were the exceptions to her stature. It was obvious that Caius thought nothing more of Bella then another guard, but Bella didn't show Caius respect either. Aro was the strange one, every time Bella went to see Aro she would bow respectfully and call him master. Also every time Aro would tell her it was nonsense and they were equals. But no matter how often he said it, she continued to put herself below him. I know Edward didn't like seeing Bella like this, and neither did I, but it was her choice. I had watched as she meticulously trained Arondad for fighting, and had watched as she went off and waged war. Just a few months prior she had went to Russia and had destroyed a man who created an immortal child. I remembered all to well the look on her face, her merciless attitude. He had pleaded on his knees, and Bella had destroyed him without so much as a wince. The most interesting visions I had so far had were the recent ones. I remembered back to the last two.

_Bella was standing in front of Aro and they were in conversation. "About our little deal", Aro had started._

"_Not now, someone might be listening", Bella had stated._

"_Oh, you think the future seer is still watching." Aro had said._

"_She always will, and I am not ready for them to know." Bella had said._

"_I see, well then, let's just say it's under way." Aro had said._

"_Thank you, master", Bella had said bowing. _

Then that vision had ended. It wasn't like most of the visions I had got, it came on its own. I had been forcing almost all the visions of Bella, but that as well as one other had come to me. The question was, WHAT DEAL? Then there was my most recent vision, which had been shoved on me a few days prior.

_Bella was standing with Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, and Arondad._

"_We're going to the Brotherhood." Jane had said._

_All of their faces had tightened with fear, even Bella's. "Again, but it's only been four years." Bella had said._

"_I know but we need to take care of business. We don't want them creating too many." Jane had said._

Then it had ended. Edward had watched the vision with me, and was concerned. None of us had ever heard of the Brotherhood. Carlisle had been at work, but the rest of us had been home. We had asked our siblings, my mate, and our mom about the Brotherhood. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all had never heard of it. Then there was Jasper, my mate. When Edward and I had brought it up Jasper's eyes sparked with fear and he had white-walled us. He had blocked his thoughts from Edward.

Later on that day we had brought it up with Carlisle. Carlisle's skin had turned gray at the name, his eyes had filled with terror, and once again we had been white-walled. He had yelled at us that we were to never say that name under this roof again. Edward had said that Carlisle had completely blocked his thoughts. Edward and I didn't know what to make of it.

I looked into Bella's future; _she was sitting on a high back thrown in the main tower of the castle. No one else was in the room. She had her head in her hands, and I could hear her dry sobs. _I pulled myself out; I couldn't see Bella like that.

**A.N.: **I wonder are you concerned about the Brotherhood. I wonder who they are. Do you know? Can you guess? PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. Brotherhood

**A.N.: **THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME OVER SIXTY REVIEWS!!! I love you all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 15 – Brotherhood

Bella POV

The Brotherhood was the most powerful coven in existence. There were fifteen permanent members of the coven. They all had abilities; each of them was more powerful then the last. Their abilities made mine look like nothing more then a magician's act. It had been ten years since my last visit, and I was in no way looking forward to this visit. We went for one reason and one reason only. We went to destroy the newborns they constantly created. We didn't want them to become to powerful. Aro believed that if they didn't gain any more vampires, we would have a chance if they wanted to destroy us. That was what Aro believed, but the rest of us knew the truth. If they ever attacked us we wouldn't have a chance. We would die, all of us. I remembered the Brotherhood well, a group of fifteen males. The oldest member was once a leader of the Volturi. He was the forgotten leader, and supposedly he was Aro's creator. He was called Acerbrae and was able to create thunderstorms, hailstorms, snowstorms, and tornadoes. The next was Barrister a powerful illusionist, he was able to control all five senses. The third was Laird and he was the most powerful mind reader in existence. He was not only able to read the thought running through your head at the time, but your past thoughts and even your subconscious thoughts as well. He didn't have to touch you; he didn't even have to be close to you. The fourth was called Ronan, perhaps the strongest vampire alive. He could crush a vampire into fine sand even when his eyes were black and he was over two thousand years old. Then there were the twins Necromancer and Nehos, and they both had venom that killed everything, even vampires. The seventh was a man called Burt, and he moved faster then any other vampire. When he ran he held no more substance then a ghost, and he was impossible to catch. The next was a man by the name of Pedar; he supposedly came from Ireland when he was human. He was able to stop a being just by thinking about it. When he used his ability you not only couldn't move, but you couldn't feel and you couldn't think. Then there was Turner a man who could turn invisible. When he turned invisible everything about him disappeared. You couldn't smell him, and you couldn't touch him though he could touch you. The tenth was Le Paul who could entrance anyone. If he looked into your eyes you became helpless. My stare was similar but a lot less powerful. Then there were the fury twins called Jacque and Jaell, they didn't have an exact ability. Depending on their mood the ability could range from mind reading, to using an element. Only they understood exactly how their ability worked and they used it well. The thirteenth was Hayner a boy of fifteen. His ability was like Jane's and Alec's abilities combined. Like Jane it was painful, but like Alec's when he used it everyone felt it. The next was Duke a boy of fourteen, who like me had a shield. His shield inflicted physical pain to his enemies, and no one messed with him. The last was a young boy of only seven called Miko. He was able to kill a vampire with a touch if he wanted, perhaps even a look. They would defeat us in a second if they ever attacked us. They are our most powerful enemy and we constantly went to them tempting fate. We feared for our lives when we went, and praised whatever god there was when we returned alive. We knew that they probably allowed us to live because of Aro. We all believed Acerbrae was still fond of Aro. We knew the truth though, that if they ever attacked us we would die. But what choice did we have, we couldn't and wouldn't allow them to gain anymore permanent members. They were two powerful already.

**A.N.: **A lot of, at least, semi-important knowledge, but no war and no lemon in this chapter, sorry. Please review.


	16. Seduction Failed

**A.N.:** Thank you, thank you, thank you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 16 – Seduction (Failed)

Alice POV

I was sick and tired of being white-walled; I wanted to know who the Brotherhood was. Tonight I _would_ find out. Jasper had gone out today but was to return in less then an hour. I was waiting for him. I was in black lingerie–Jasper's favorite color–and was ready to seduce him. I couldn't tell how he would react to what I was about to do, but I needed to try. I had to find out who the Brotherhood was.

He came in our room about fifteen minutes later and I was lying on the bed. I had my eyes closed, and was gently breathing in and out. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me but didn't look at him. My thoughts were to let him make the first move. I felt him send his lust at me and mentally ground my teeth. This was the problem with trying to seduce him. He was able to manipulate my emotions and therefore shift my focus.

I was focusing hard on not being taken over by my emotions, so I didn't hear him come over to the bed but he was suddenly on top of me. He pressed his mouth to mine and feverishly kissed me. I opened my eyes though that made it harder to focus on the task at hand. His kiss was rough and he was seeking entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth and accepted his tongue as he began to move against me. The lust he was sending at me was getting harder to ignore, so I decided that for a time I'd let my agenda slip my mind.

I moaned and he ripped off my lingerie. I grabbed his shirt and tore it off of him. He took of his bottoms. Jasper had never been shy about making love to me; from the first time on he always acted as he wished. He went straight into me and began moving in and out of me. I moved with him, as my emotions got more and more tangled. I loved him, I lusted for his body, and my own gain was very much forgotten.

Each motion he made was hard and swift but at the same time extremely gentle. I could tell from the look in Jasper's eyes and the way he was moving that his own emotions were in a complex knot. He was battling between the feverish passion he felt for my body and the gentle love he felt for me. I didn't mind being ruff housed though.

His right hand was woven through my hair and his left held my right leg so that it was locked over his body. Both of my hands were tightly around his neck holding him against me. With each move he made I felt another shot of his emotions go into my body. I was on the edge of insanity with all the emotions he was sending into me. The emotions were too much for my body to compete with and I gave into my instincts. I let the climax take me over and was unable to stop moaning. I shook and writhed and he held me to him.

Eventually I finished having the orgasm, and remembered the reason for being here. I wanted information, not to have sex with him the entire night. "Jasper, stop", I said breathlessly.

He moved away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Why?" He demanded.

"Before we continue I need to know who the Brotherhood are." I said with determination.

His body shut down and his face turned to rage. "You shouldn't speak of them, we can't talk about it. There's nothing for you to know." He growled

"I have a right to know." I growled back.

"Even if I wanted you to know I wouldn't tell you. They're powerful and dangerous, and that's all there is to know." He got up and went to the closet.

"Bella's going to see them when the sun rises so perhaps I will get my answers then." I said.

Jasper didn't turn around and didn't respond. He got dressed and stalked out of the room without a word. My mission of seduction was a failure.

**A.N.: **How did I do? Please review.


	17. Eyes Of Death

**A.N.: **THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME TO SEVENTY-TWO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 17 – Eyes Of Death

Jasper POV

Alice had told us that Bella was to be at the Brotherhood today. Carlisle and I both knew who the Brotherhood was; there wasn't a single vampire that had been alive in the 1800's that didn't know. In 1880 the Brotherhood made themselves known to the world. They brought terror to the world. The fifteen of them split up and laid siege to the world. The Brotherhood destroyed the vampires and the humans alike, and for almost fifteen years fear was the emotion all vampires lived with. No one knew what happened that ended the raging war, but suddenly the Brotherhood returned to hiding. That was where they had been since.

Bella POV

We had arrived here in Kenya only an hour prior, and now we watched our fate. There were no newborns here, we had been lied to. I watched the man who would most definitely kill us all as he looked at us. Upon our arrival we did not discover the raging war that we normally found. We headed to the Brotherhood's hiding place and discovered one vampire awaiting our arrival. It was the boy Miko, and none of us knew what we could do. Miko's eyes raged with a fury like no other. We had come pretty close to certain that we would survive and now our deaths were imminent.

Miko looked hard at Heidi and she let out a scream of agony before she crumpled in on herself.

**A.N.: **I'm evil, I know. I promise that it's the last super short chapter. It's another evil teaser chapter, but make sure you realize what this chapter reveals. I won't tell you. I don't know about you but perhaps its time for Bella to return to the Cullen's. Please review.


	18. Return

**A.N.: **Yahoo I'm over eighty reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 18 – Return

Bella POV

We had returned to the Volturi short four vampires. Miko killed Heidi and had turned to glare at me, but his ability didn't affect me. I had wrapped my mental shield protectively around the rest of us. That was when all hell broke loose. Jane and Alec turned on us, Jane tried to kill me and I used my fire and incinerated her. Alec grabbed Arondad and dragged him over to beside Miko. I used my fire ability to create a wall between Miko and us and we ran for it. Less then a day later Felix, Demetri, and I returned to Aro with the devastating news of our loss. I didn't talk to Marcus before I left the Volturi and headed to the Cullen's. I had no intention of ever returning as Aro's promise was complete. Before I went to there I was first going to flirt with disaster. I didn't want to be a leader of the Volturi anymore. I wanted to live with my family.

I had officially fallen off the varied precipice and hit pretty close to the bottom. I wanted to be with Edward, and I wanted a real family, not a coven.

So I was once again standing in front of the Cullen's house and thinking over what I was about to do. I was still teetering on one last edge, and though it was only a short way to the bottom I had a plan. I didn't want to fall any farther, but if I remained here with my family I knew the last fall would be much more imminent. I had an idea though; all I'd have to do is get Edward to agree.

I knocked on the door. Alice opened the door and launched herself at me. I let her hug me for a minute when Emmett's voice boomed over to us, "Stop hogging Bella, I want to hug my little sister."

Alice jumped off of me, and Emmett came over and pulled me up into a bear hug. When he finally let me go I went over to where Edward was sitting. I sat on his lap.

Alice looked at us for a second and then she ran out the front door leaving it open, "Bella, I was wondering if you could perchance tell me who the Brotherhood are."

"I told you never to say that name under this roof again, Alice." Carlisle snapped

"I'm not under the roof, Carlisle." Alice said back cheerily.

"If he doesn't want me talking about them, then I won't." I inserted quickly.

"You might as well, considering Carlisle and I can't get the guts to tell them ourselves." Jasper said.

Where do I start? "Well, how much of the Volturi history are you familiar with."

All their faces looked confused except Carlisle's. "Not too much, why?" Emmett asked.

"Aro the Volturi leader was created by a very powerful vampire called Acerbrae. For many years Acerbrae was also a leader of the Volturi, until Aro did something–I don't know what–that pissed him off. He left and swore that he would create a more powerful coven, one that could defeat the Volturi. He spent years gathering the most powerful males he could find. They compose the Brotherhood. A group of at least sixteen permanent members that are virtually indestructible. In the late 1800's they rampaged the world, eventually several covens came together and forced them to return to their hole in Kenya, but not before the Brotherhood left the vampire psyche seriously scarred." I explained.

"Sixteen? I only knew of fifteen." Carlisle said.

"Alec", I swore bitterly, "He pretended to be a member of the Volturi for god only knows how many years. Then he just betrayed us, at least I got to destroy his sister. They were both members of the Brotherhood; I wasn't even familiar with the fact that Acerbrae had females in his coven. There are probably more then sixteen members, I'd assume if he had two vampires working within the Volturi he probably has more. I also assume he has members hiding in China and Mexico. We never even knew that Jane and Alec were our enemies until they turned on us. Probably Arondad is now one of _them_", I spat, "And Arondad showed so much promise for the Volturi to." I shook my head.

"You said several covens gathered and forced them back into Kenya, who were they?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, there was the Volturi. There was also the Himalayan coven and a group of Russian nomads. Then there was the German coven that has since been destroyed." I said.

"The Himalayan coven?" Alice said in a questioning tone.

"They're a coven of six vampires. They're pretty much a forgotten coven, but their abilities rival that of the Brotherhood. I doubt they'll fight with us again though. In matter of fact they'd probably join the Brotherhood before they'd fight on our side again." I said.

"Why is that?" Jasper asked.

"Because they were good friends with the German's, and we turned around and stabbed the German's in the back. The German's disobeyed the law, so we destroyed them. The Himalayan's have never forgiven us for that." I said.

"What of the Russians?" Jasper asked.

"Who knows? We don't even know if they're all still alive. It was a total of about thirteen nomads that helped us. None of us know if all of them are still alive, or if they'd help us again. More likely then not, if the Brotherhood attacks us again we'll be on our own. I already know that I'll be on the front line if–no not if, when–they attack again." I said.

"Why would you be at the front?" Esme asked sounding concerned.

"I'm the Volturi's most powerful offence." A ball of fire appeared in my hand, "It's an amazing gift, to be able to create and control fire. I'm more powerful then you can imagine." My face darkened and the fire disappeared. "Still, I'm nowhere near strong enough."

Edward POV

Once again it took forever for all the questions to be done. Then I led her back to my bedroom where I decided to try and kiss her again. She stopped me before I could even try.

"Not yet, Edward", Bella said. She started pacing, "I'll stay here, try to become a vegetarian, try to learn control, be a part of this family, and be yours if and only if you agree to one condition."

"What condition, whatever it is, I'll do it." I pleaded.

"If I _ever_–and I do mean _ever_–lose control of my abilities I want you to kill me before I can hurt any of your family, of our family." She said looking me straight in the eyes.

**A.N.: **Grrr, I'm evil, aren't I? Please review.

**A.N. 2: **Unfortunately law school is officially back in session. I will update as often as possible, but it won't be as often as any of us like, especially me. So please be patient, add me to your alerts, write me reviews, and I will try and get updates up ASAP. Also try out my new story Sheer Crimson.


	19. Condition

**A.N.: **Thank you, thank you, thank you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 19 – Condition

Edward POV

I was stunned into silence, I couldn't kill her.

She stared harder into my eyes, "You're the only one that could get close enough to kill me, it would have to be you. I'm truly not just that innocent Bella you fell in love with. If you want me to stay with you, you have to be willing to take me down. My powers, when I lose control, often times seem to have a mind of their own. If I ever lose control you have to destroy me."

"Bella, I can't do that, I can't kill you." I said. There had to be another way. I loved her, I wouldn't kill her.

"You might have to. Listen Edward, you're the only chance there is. I'd ask Jasper, Emmett, or any of them before you if I thought they could get that close to me. Edward, they can't. The only reason why you might be able to is because I believe I love you to much to kill you. That might not be true though, by asking you to do this I put you at an immediate risk. There's a possibility that I might kill you. But it's the only way I'll stay. I can't risk your guys' lives any more then is absolutely necessary."

I couldn't kill her, I just couldn't. For the first time in a very long time the thoughts I was getting from my family was silence. Obviously they didn't know what to think of Bella's condition either. "I can't do that, Bella."

"Then I can't stay, and I won't return because I won't risk your guys' lives that much. This is my condition; if you want me to stay you have to agree to this."

"I can't kill you."

"Then this is goodbye." She turned toward the door.

I reached for her hand and grabbed it. "There's got to be another way."

She didn't look at me, "I wish there was but there isn't. I'm sorry, Edward. I never should have asked, but I can't stay." She began to pull her hand free.

I held it tighter, "Don't leave, let me think over your condition. I'll decide in the morning, okay."

She looked at me and gave a small smile, but it was pained. "I'll stay till you decide."

I pulled her to me and into a hug. I held her tight and she pressed her head into my shoulder.

Bella POV

He thought he was having a hard time; he ought to be the one asking. I mean, for crying out loud, all he'd have to do is say yes. In reality he didn't even have to mean it since I had no way of proving if he'd follow through or not. I on the other was pleading for my own death. I was sort of shocked that I hadn't heard an outburst from one of the others; they must have been as stunned as Edward. I was currently lying on the bed with him. I had my head on his chest and was just being near him.

I wanted to be as close to him as possible since I knew this could be our last few hours together. I didn't ever want to leave his side but If he refused to agree I knew I'd have to. I couldn't stay and put them in any more danger then I already had and I knew it. This was the only way that I could think of to give slight security.

I heard Edward sigh, "I'll agree to your condition, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward. I believe that in time you'll come to see why I demanded it." I said quietly. I pressed myself even more against him.

**A.N.: **Okay so they're finally together. Well anyways, PLEASE REVIEW.

**A.N. 2: **I am going to try my hardest to update this story tommorow but I'm not making any promises. However, I do promise that all of my stories will be updated this weekend.


	20. Night to Remember

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to ninety-six reviews. Thanks for the faves, alerts, and just reading it in general. I wanted to also add a warning that to those of you who review you better be careful what you wish for in case it comes true.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 20 – Night to Remember

Bella POV

We had spent most of the next day settling me in and then I had tried my hand at hunting animals. I had gotten very used to human blood so I found the taste of the animal blood despicable. I fed off the animals though, because I really did want to learn control. Tonight I'd finally be able to be with Edward, I finally had a family. For the first times in many years I was a truly happy.

I hoped that my happiness would keep the darker side of me from being revealed, but a part of me knew that wouldn't be true. I knew my bliss and happiness wouldn't last, but for one night I was going to put those kind of thoughts out of my mind. I was going to enjoy being with Edward completely, and forget about the problems that I knew were right around the corner.

I was sitting on Edward's bed and just waiting for him. I knew how to be seductive but I wasn't wearing anything special tonight. I had on jeans and a tee, it was a simple outfit, but it was the kind of clothes I had gotten used to. I could have chosen many other outfits from the full closet that Alice had been stocking for me, but this was my outfit of choice. It was plain and simple.

Edward was outside talking with Emmett, I had a bet that they didn't even know that I was listening. They probably didn't even realize I _could _hear them. They were whispering and were a good hundred yards from the house but I could hear every word.

"You shouldn't have agreed, Edward." Emmett said.

"I couldn't just let her leave, Emmett." Edward said.

"Are you going to be able and follow through, if she does lose control?" Emmett said.

"That's my problem", Edward said. Hmm, maybe he did know that I could hear. Not that I didn't realize that Edward probably lied to me, it was still comforting that he didn't actually admit it.

They started toward the house. I closed my eyes and laid back against the bed. I finally felt like I belonged, like I was home, and I was happy.

Edward opened the bedroom door and I smiled. "You know perhaps we ought to leave for the night." He said.

My smile turned into a smirk, but I didn't open my eyes. "We could", I shrugged my shoulders, "But, do any of the other show that courtesy. Besides they'll still know." I said.

Edward POV

Did she have any idea how badly she was driving me crazy. She was right, of course. How many days had I had to listen to the three perfectly matched couple in this house make love. She had a point in her second part to, they would know what we were doing even if we weren't here. I went over to her and sat down.

Bella wasn't even trying to be sexy or seductive and she driving me insane. All she was wearing was a tee and jeans; it looked like she didn't have a bra on. I couldn't imagine how sexy she would be if she was wearing lingerie.

I didn't really know exactly what I was dong, but I had instincts that helped me. I moved so that I was on top of her and kissed her hard. She accepted my kiss and her hands went around my neck.

We just kissed for a time, and then I made the next step. I pulled her shirt off, and discovered that I was right. She hadn't been wearing a bra; her hands pulled my shirt off. I'm not certain what demon possessed me then but I nuzzled my face between her breasts and breathed in. She still smelled like freesia, but it no longer burned my throat. I then moved to the side and began licking her left breast. She let out a gentle sigh.

I pulled off her pants and revealed her core. She moved her hands to my pants and slid them off of me. Bella was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I pressed one hand against her hip, and my other entangled in her hair.

I went into her and returned my tongue to her mouth. Bella and I moved together, "Please, Edward, more." She pleaded.

I moved faster and she moaned. She was trembling underneath me. I moved my hand from her hip to under the small of back and pulled her closer her to me. She moved her mouth down to my throat and began to kiss there. I let out a moan.

Bella POV

It was like my insides were on fire as he moved in and out of me. Each lung he made sent a shot of intense pleasure through my body. This was a different kind of pleasure then I used to have. I had been with many men, but none of them could drive me wild the way Edward could. He had always been the man I loved and I would always love him.

He let out another moan and I echoed the sentiment. We probably should have gone somewhere more private, but I didn't really care. I moved my mouth back to his and allowed him to continue kissing me. He was already pressing me against him but I moved tighter against him because I wanted him to feel me in my entirety.

He moved faster and soon I was coming. I reached my climax and let out something between a moan and a yell. Once the climax was over he rolled off of me. I curled up beside him, even though none of us could sleep. It was relaxing to be on a bed especially when you were near the one you loved.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	21. Passing

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to a hundred reviews, YIPEE. Thanks for all the faves, alerts, and just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 21 – Passing

Bella POV

I had been with the Cullen's now for almost six month's and had learned control decently. I realized that if I wasn't with Edward though, I wouldn't be doing nearly as well. He made a world of difference, and for that I glad. I put the Brotherhood, the Volturi, and Aro's promise all out of my mind. They were no longer my concern, I wasn't going to return. I loved the Cullen's with everything I had and my life was good.

At first it had been harder, and Emmett had kept up a constant string of jokes that were about Edward and me sleeping together. After a few subtle threats that I might blow up his jeep he finally got the hint and stopped with the jokes. Carlisle wanted to see if I could deal with going to school, but I had firmly refused and with good reason.

Emmett POV

Six months had passed and all of us had seen the other side of Bella. I was considered the goof and the joker, but I did have a serious side. Bella had made Edward promise that should something make her go off he would kill her. All of us had seen that side of her now. The darker side of her that we had claimed didn't exist had revealed itself several times. I had watched in silence as she had fought with it on multiple occasions.

That part of her was like someone else entirely, it wasn't Bella at all. She had always fought it off though, but the more time that passed the more I thought that she was going to end up killing one of us. I had a feeling that there would come a time where she couldn't defeat that part of her, and then what were we going to do.

Even though Edward had never admitted it, I knew that he wasn't strong enough to kill her. I didn't mean physically strong enough either, I meant mentally and emotionally strong enough. He'd never be able to kill the woman that he loved of that I was certain.

Alice POV

No, I wasn't a fool. I hadn't had any visions to confirm it, but I knew I just knew that Bella wasn't going to stay much longer. I could see what I had been denying all along more and more. I could see that she really wasn't just Bella anymore. She struggled with the other part of her often but it became more and more clear that eventually she would lose.

It was an internal battle that none of us could help her with, and all of us watched helplessly. Even Edward saw it and he tried to ignore it, but I could tell he was worried. There was no doubt in my mind that something was going to happen soon and we wouldn't be able to stop it. Bella was a ticking bomb; there was no other way of explaining it.

Edward POV

Of course, I could see perfectly well that Bella was having trouble, and it didn't help that all of my siblings constantly thought of it, but what could I do. I couldn't kill her, it just wasn't possible. Bella was better then she used to be though, she was learning control.

I could be partially lying though, because Bella always wanted Jasper to go hunting with her. She said that she preferred the emotional stability that Jasper gave. Still I believed that we'd get past this, but I was the only one.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe that Bella had already been here six months, but she had. I couldn't deny that Bella had gotten quite a bit better especially in the last month, yet something felt wrong. Perhaps I was still jealous of Bella, but I didn't think that was it.

Over the last few months Bella and I had bonded quite a lot, or perhaps I should say The Pursuer and I had bonded. She really wasn't Bella, not at all, no, she was darker. That was what I liked about the new her though, that dark mind.

I had a feeling the reason that it felt wrong was because it was. She wasn't getting better at all; this was just the calm before the storm. I knew it.

Jasper POV

Bella and I were out hunting again, and I knew why she had me come along. She didn't want anyone else to see how much trouble she truly had. When she hunted it was much more evident. Everyone had realized that Bella wasn't the same, but I don't think any of them realized how much. We were lucky as we found a couple of Bears and that had satisfied both of us, but Bella hadn't asked to return yet.

"You know I keep on thinking over my mistakes, and what the heck I'm doing. I love Edward and I'm letting it blind me. Yet what other choice do I have? If I go back to the Volturi I know what kind of fight waits. I'm not strong enough to defeat the Brotherhood, and I know it." Bella said as she sat down.

"Bella, no one thinks this is a mistake and we all love you to." I said.

"And those are the two very reasons why I should leave. Yes, Aro prizes me but he would kill me without to much thought. Not like here, here I'm blind and what's worse I'm being led by the blind. Secondly, not even you seem to realize how dangerous I truly am." She shook her head.

I was about to argue, but suddenly I felt her pain. Whatever was inside her was fighting her, again. I moved toward her, and could tell that she had her teeth gritted as she focused on fighting it back. Her determination was more staggering then her pain. "Bella, are you okay?"

She pressed her hands to her head, and shook her head really hard. The pain decreased marginally, "Yeah, I'm fine." She gasped out.

**A.N.: **Have any guesses on Aro's promise yet? I sort of doubt it, but if you do guess away. Do you think Bella's sticking around for the long hall, or is Rosalie right? Please review.


	22. End

**A.N.: **Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Ch 22 – End

Bella POV

I had managed to stay for a whole year now. I had hunted animals for a whole year. I had survived like the Cullen's for much longer then I expected. So, why was I so glum? I had refused to go into a full description of my abilities every time Carlisle had asked. I had far too many and they didn't need to live with my nightmares.

My power, my abilities came at a price. They were like a living thing, and they often tried to take over. The truth of the matter was that my abilities, my powers were a threat. My fire was just the start of my abilities, but none of my family could ever know the full extent of my abilities.

I had managed to keep my abilities in check for an entire year, but I knew that was soon going to change. Every time I fought them they came back with a vengeance and I had to fight even more. I knew that one of the next times they came back I wouldn't be able to beat them back. So, should I leave? I knew the answer, I should, but every time I thought about leaving them it felt like I was being torn into a thousand pieces.

I needed to face the truth that I really wasn't Bella anymore, I was The Pursuer. I knew I needed to accept it and leave, but I loved Edward far too much. I couldn't force myself to leave, even though I knew it was the right thing.

I had kept many things from my family in my decision to protect them. It was true that I had explained a small amount about the Brotherhood but it wasn't very much. I had kept a lot hidden. I had hid my promise to Aro very well and every time Alice asked I told her it was moot. It wasn't moot though, and if I could force my self to leave that would be where I was going. I had refused to go to school and only on the rarest occasion would I go to a store. I had kept many secrets hidden.

The icing on the cake was what I had denied Edward. Almost three days ago Edward had proposed to me, and my reply had been an ice cold 'no'. I loved Edward so much, but I was committed to the Volturi. The longer I stayed the more I knew that I couldn't stay forever. I knew that all too soon there would be an end.

About a month prior Edward had started insisting on coming with me when I hunted. So it had become a three-some because I still wanted Jasper there. His ability helped me every time that I started to lose it. I had decided to hunt today, but this time Jasper wasn't coming. I hadn't expected Edward to come either as we had sort of separated since my 'no', but Edward was coming.

We found a small herd of caribou, not my favorite by far, but it would have to do. I gave myself over to my instincts and with it my powers. The lead caribou that was my prey halted in its tracks as it felt one of my abilities. The ability of paralysis was weak when used against a human or vampire, but when I used it on an animal they had no resistance. This was what my stare did; it paralyzed whoever I was looking at. I lunged at the creature and bit into its neck.

I began to drink and the blood was positively repulsive. The flavor was similar to what sour milk use to taste like. It was grotesque and unsatisfying, but it was filling. It did stop the burning in my throat and that was what I needed. I finished the creature quickly and pulled away.

My abilities were thick in my mind as I moved away from my kill and Edward. I fought to contain them. The fire started to appear in my right hand and I felt a sharp stab of pain as I tried to regain control. I was losing the fight and I could tell. I pulled the fire back into my body and placed both of my hands on my head. It literally felt like my abilities were turned against me. It felt like I was being burned up on the inside, a thousand times hotter then when I had been changing. It felt like someone was strangling and I couldn't move. I wanted to run from Edward because I could feel myself losing my control, but I couldn't move. It felt like there was a current of electricity running through my body and it was completely destroying me.

My control was slipping and I could feel it. "Run", I managed to snarl.

Edward took a step toward me and looked at me, "What?"

"You have two choices either keep your promise and kill me, or run." I snarled.

Edward POV

"You have two choices either keep your promise and kill me, or run." Bella snarled.

I froze, as I remembered my promise to her. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her. She just now gave me another option, she told me to run. I couldn't move though, and it wasn't because of her stare either. It was because of the way she looked.

Her hands were entangled in her hair pressed against her skull. Under her pale skin I could see shadows of red, blue, and what looked to be a gold passing through her body. She was halfway bent in on herself, and her eyes were filled with fire. She looked like she was in absolute agony.

I took a small step toward her, and everything that had been upsetting me went out the window. I had to help her, I had to try and help her. I could care less that she refused my proposal, that she wouldn't give any straight answer. She needed help.

Bella POV

He took a third step and I snarled, "RUN!"

He froze again as I continued to fight my abilities. I was just fighting them to give him enough time to make his escape. It was getting harder by the second though and I silently pleaded for him to run, because I now could tell that not even him would keep me from launching my attack.

A brief memory of nineteen years prior temporarily halted my attack.

_Memory:_

Demetri, Jane, and I were just finishing in Kenya when Acerbrae came up to us. "Hello, Bella", he said quietly.

I halted in my stride, "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"That is for me and only me to know." He responded.

"What do you want?" I asked preparing to allow my abilities to take over.

He came closer to me, "Let's not be to fast with starting a fight. I have come here to help you."

"I don't want your help." I spat at him, Aro had warned me of his tricks.

"That is sad to hear, Bella. You need real training and Aro will never be able to give you that. You are a menace, Bella, and someday you will come to see that."

_End of Memory_

Acerbrae had been right I was a menace. I watched as Edward stood stalk still, not moving and I couldn't fight my abilities anymore. I gave in, did the unthinkable, and lunged at Edward.

**A.N.: **Its official, I'm evil. Please review and tell me.

**A.N. 2: **I promise to update all of my stories either Semptember 5th or 6th and will try to update a few sooner.


	23. Epilogue

**A.N.: **I would like to thank everyone who has added me to their faves and alerts. I would like to thank jasperhalemylove333, Skullqueencb, Jits, lizandzackfan, Trumarine, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, Mollyliz Cullen, LiquidTopaz1901, LordXeenTheGreat, tmichellecullen, Jilly-Bean-Bug, jayd-n33, tracybuie, Rpattzobsession, Ghost of a Nightmare, RinaEvangaline, piratechiara, tricklem, edwardlover32, twilighterfan2424, serenitynow12, hollybaby97, evaa shilo, CocaColaVampiress, lovinglife2010, experiment422, Tish, and juliaerica. Most of all I would like to thanking everyone for just reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or the characters in it.

Epilogue

Bella POV

I sat there looking at _Nex Lacus _doing absolutely nothing. I had been sitting beside _Nex Lacus _for at least a week, perhaps longer. I knew that I should be going to Chicago, and that I should be doing the Volturi's will but I didn't care. All that kept on running through my head was that I had almost killed Edward. I had found the will to halt my attack and run away. Now I sat at _Nex Lacus _or the English translation: Death Lake, doing nothing, but staring at the black water.

I knew where I belonged, and what I should be doing but I couldn't. I knew it was time for me to return to being The Pursuer. I should have listened to Acerbrae all those years ago, I should have joined him. He would have trained me much better then Aro ever could have and I knew it. That didn't matter now; I was faithful to the Volturi. I would try to defeat the Brotherhood when they finally decided to attack. I knew that I also should be hunting but I couldn't bring myself to do it. For the first time in my life my abilities were being held at bay by sheer will power, or lack thereof.

I should have listened to Aro that day five years ago when I called him. He had told me that I was too dangerous to be around ones that I really cared for. He was right and now I was paying the price.

_I could watch over and I could protect,_

_But I could never touch or be near my family again._

_This was my shadow abyss._

**A.N.: **So ends Shadowed Abyss, but for those of you who hate my ending please know that I have a sequel called Soul's Light that should be out within the week. Soul's Light will correct all of the wrongs and answer all of the unsolved questions. Things to consider till I get out the sequel; what happened to Laurent? Where is Laurent? What about the werewolves? What is Aro's promise? What are Bella's other abilities? What hasn't been told about the Brotherhood? Will Edward and Bella get back together? What about Marcus? Why does Marcus think of Bella as Didyme? Who else might be a member of the Brotherhood? Do the Volturi have a fighting chance? What side will the Himalayan's choose? What about the Russian's? What about Arondad? What is in Chicago? And, who are Morgan, Hydra, Natla, and Serratos? Please be on the lookout for the sequel and, as always, please review.


	24. Author's Note Important, Please Read

**Author's Note – Important, Please Read**

I am sorry to say that all of my currently running Twilight Fictions are going to be removed from this site. For those of you that are fans of Red Nights, Alice, Angel's Sisterhood, Scarlet Hate, Death Burn, Sun Of Blood, Soul's Light, and/or my newest, The Hunter; they will be removed from Fanfiction by the end of March. They are taking a hike down the road to The Writers Coffee Shop Library, which you can find at twcslibrary(dot)com, or look it up on Google. All the titles are the same and my profile name is still Jadiona. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, Shadowed Abyss, and Five Years Later will also be put up on The Writers Coffees Shop Library, though I will be leaving the fictions up here as well.

I will finish Sheer Crimson and Gods Of War on this site, and will also put Gods Of Rule up on this site when I get around to writing it. From now on, I will only be posting one shots and rated T or K fanfictions on this site. Due to the fact that Fanfiction fails to have a rating NC-17–which as I've been notified is actually what my stories are–my stories are no longer going to be available on fanfiction(dot)net.

If you wish to read continuations to my stories I will be putting up a link to my TWCS profile, as well as links to the start of each of my stories on my Fanfiction profile. The prequel, Crimson Meteor, to Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, will be posted on TWCS, because it is a NC-17 fanfiction. My other story, The Hunter, is changing to a NC-17 fanfiction because I know where I am going in it now, and I know that that rating will be needed, and that is why it is moving to TWCS.

Should Fanfiction ever create a NC-17 rating I will repost all of my stories and continue them, but as of now they will be removed from the site. Most of them will remain up for about a month, but after that they will be removed. When I start new stories that are going to be on TWCS I will mention them on both my profile as well as my fanfictions that will remain up on Fanfiction.

I hope to see reviews from all of you on TWCS, and I pray to hear that you have decided to continue reading my stories. For those of you that I read and review, I will not be stopping reading, I am not abandoning Fanfiction, and I will continue to read and review for all of my faves. I will also continue to Beta. Please know that I am sorry about this, and that if you have any concerns, or wish to contact me, that you can PM me at any time, and if the question isn't too personal to put on a review you can put it on a review for one of my stories and put PA beside it (or Please Answer).

I will make a few things clear. Sheer Crimson will have about seven more chapters, so there won't be many more lyrics. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven will still have the extra chapter if I do ever reach 200 reviews. Gods Of War will have two more chapters, with no scheduled date as to when each will be up. All the stories that I mentioned at the beginning that will be ending will be updated one more time after this note.

If you want to see them return to Fanfiction please help to encourage the site to add a NC-17 rating, and I will return when it occurs. If you do decide to continue reading my story but decide against reviewing it on TWCS please send me a PM telling me, so I can give my thanks. They will be updated once a week just like they were on here, I hope that you all join me there, and forgive me for this inconvenience.


End file.
